Jericho Vega
Jericho Vega is played by Nef Amata Simul. Stats 75 EXP UNASSINGED Basics Name The name is given at birth was known as “Ixchel”. This is pronounced “ee-SHELL” but can be… mispronounced Itzel and no correction will be made... “Rainbow” is the meaning of the name, but it also refers to a moon deity who has medicinal and other metaphysical properities… Sometimes also meaning “sea” though… this meaning is usually not inferred...Since moon and sea are obviously parts of one another in terms of intimate relationship… Either way there may not be a use in giving this information also simply because… this name was changed during reservation citizenship status to incorporate a more “appropriate” or “understandable” name. To explain… the people of one’s tribe in the Northern Isle of of the Vale kingdom were moved from a traditional village where altogether lived peacefully to a poor quality reservation where one’s people lived under the oppression of Valean government and “their attempts to assimilate the natives” into the predominantly Caucasian society. Assimilation of course meaning… making everyone forget who e and forcing them into the system of work including huntsmanship which was very taboo in their culture. Not that of course the feelings of the little people particularly matter… Now, the name was changed legally for citizenship purposes in order to be incorporated into society; “Jericho Vega”, “Jericho” meaning “city of the moon” and “Vega” meaning “star”. There is a lot of nicknames that can be given with someone with such a starry appearance… This depends on the convenience and comfort of the other person what one will be called as either name or nickname but, the given names can be interchangeable and varied as is… Gender Two-spirited is the gender despite perhaps not really identifying with the concept of gender but since it is native term to indicate the lack of male or female identification and it does have some spiritual connotation… it’s chosen over some other phrase. Despite “two” in the name of the gender in itself, one, one, one’s, one’s, and oneself is used as a reference to the person. To create less confusion, examples of the pronoun usage is provided below with reference to scholarly sources: Forms * Nominative: When I tell someone a joke one laughs. * Accusative: When I greet a friend I hug one. * Pronominal possessive: When someone does not get a haircut, one's hair grows long. * Predicative possessive: If I need a phone, my friend lets me borrow one's. * Reflexive: Each child feeds oneself. Sexuality The sexuality isn’t necessarily determined… not because of lack of experience or because of uncertainty or because of value of not being labeled. There just isn’t really a word to really identify with about this… So no one really is put here. In terms of romance, there is a similar feeling, but the two have been only separate so far and they are very different forms of attraction. Actually, there are multiple kinds of attraction: * Intellectual attraction (attraction based on the mind or qualities of it/intelligence, in which case emotional intelligence promotes this) * Aesthetic attraction (attraction based on looks, in which case DMAB or otherwise dark skinned or white haired muscular individuals are preferred but typically beauty is found in many forms) * Physical/sensual attraction (attraction based on touch, in which case, firm compassion promotes this) * Friendship attraction/Platonic (emotional) attraction (attraction as a friend, in which case understanding individuals are preferred) * Love attraction/Romantic (emotional) attraction (attraction as a partner, in which case there is no preference) * Sexual attraction (attraction as a lover, in which case there is no preference) All forms of attraction are met separately so far and put on a scale of what is preferred and the intensity of which. Species Nocturnal vision abilities, and a bushy fox tail which appears to be broken up into segments, and surprisingly pale skin with white hair to indicate the exact species of fox which is in this case, arctic fox, one shows several faunus traits but is weak in taking advantage of the more primal detection skills and instead most traits rather align better with the aspects of Jericho’s nocturnal nature supported by one’s semblance as well. Therefore, traits are typically hard to appreciate regardless... The tail provides a natural blanket however, leaving cuddling a much more pleasant activity. Nationality Tribally Quichean–Mamean Native American, oneself is capable of Ixil Triangular speech more so than any other language having not yet learned English and for the most part speaks in symbols regardless. No one understands anyway... Age Although culturally having already experienced a coming of age of the body in terms of rite of passage into adulthood… this isn’t really so with the actual legal age of adulthood in the kingdom. Still only 17, Jericho is still able to have been accepted into combat school. It wasn’t like combat school was entirely forced on one… but it wasn’t necessarily an option to not choose it either. Appearance Height Without room for growth, the 6 metric feet currently measure the from the top of the head to the bottom of the foot for Jericho. Eye Color The eye color matches the hair color as if the two were made of one and the same material. Under certain forms of lighting, the hair seems a bit more reflective or bold. Outfit Outfit is predominantly indigenous in style out of respect for culture, personal taste in style, and light protection that the clothing give as well as covering in essential areas of course. Best depiction is the first and main picture of what Jericho looks like. Backstory Though most of the background was already detailed in the different sections, it can be summarized again giving detail in other areas. Ixchel was born in a tribal indigenous Valean tribe in the northern isle of the kingdom nearing the Atlas kingdom. Childhood consisted of normal childlike activities with other children in the tribe. Not that Ixchel was particularly in love with or completely attached for one’s former life wishing to continue it, it was concerning to have authoritative figures in the kingdom’s industrial government as well as strong figures who were known as “huntsmen” completely take down their home and take them into a bordered reservation camp where the qualities of life were much less enriched in quality and felt trapping. They said it was for “safety” and Grimm were infesting the area; all peoples living here had to come join in humanity’s progression from survival into prosperity. These were all values Ixchel was not comfortable with being a spiritual medium in the form of medicinal alchemist or at least becoming one fully maintaining the occupation as care was needed to help in lifting the spirits of the broken tribespeople. Though Ixchel, whose name was legally changed to Jericho during citizenship process with Vale, was beginning to show more negative sides of neutrality in terms of caring for one’s own emotions. Still caring and passive at least, Jericho grew intellectually to become extremely proficient in spiritual skills such knowledge of life and abstract knowledge intelligence, alchemy in terms of understanding the relationship between nature, physics/math, chemistry, and essence of life, and metaphysics in terms of the core that his tranquil lifestyle was greatly altered when government funding ran dry in terms of keeping the reservation camp up and instead the individuals in the camp needed to be “assimilated” into the lifestyles of Valean citizen like everyone else, working, going to school if they were in the proper age group, etc. Passively forced, Jericho became enrolled in combat school where it is likely one will struggle without even knowing the language other than universal symbols for astrology/alchemy/metaphysics and math but only those. They were sent to Beacon Academy, the main one of the kingdom due to strength and other skills and were given a gun but this was altered by them and some family/friendish members before they all fully separated from one another. Not in tune with negative emotions, Jericho does not miss them. Résumé Occupation Previously and as Ixchel, a name most comfortable with by one but no longer used as a preference due to the forced change and letting go of the past, their occupation throughout the entirety of life had been mystical medicinal aid. This is not nursing or practicing medicine but due to nature learning and intense spiritual reading/cataloging one’s own experiences as well, Ixchel has a vast amount of knowledge of spiritual as well as physical properties of metaphysical forms of life and how they relate transcendentally. It was traditionally seen as “alchemy” for cultural reasons but instead it is a abstract knowledge of life as if personally viewing a broad scale from a far above picture and able to zoom in into the finisse of detail. Education Intense scholarly alchemical reading/naturalistic fieldwork/spiritual study composes Jericho’s non official education to the point where Jericho is highly intellectual in abstract ways to concepts of life itself due to metaphysical genius. Combat Weapon Fireworks are known to be alchemical weapons and are chosen by Jericho because if one must fight anyway, one must feel at least attune to oneself. At first, a gun was given to Jericho to enter into combat school forcibly but not wanting to accept it, it was modified to not shoot bullets but instead to coalesce or mix chemical elements as if using similar mechanisms to alchemical tools such as crucibles and gunpowder to induce the explosion needed for fireworks. Different elements and strengths give room for different kinds of attacks. Given Jericho’s alchemical background, one is well-rounded enough to know how to measure elements by sight though mixtures would be needed to prepare beforehand and put into compartments prior to weapon usage. This is possible since Jericho can simply prepare the mixtures before the moon rises to be ready for the night when one is out most. Uusable elements and parts are limited so only the below attacks are capable for use. Now on campus elements may be easier to obtain through the research facilities, labs, and chemistry classrooms provided there. Even so, Jericho is not much of a fighter and will most likely opt to use more dazzling or temporarily stunning which is most strong in the first minute which can create full deafness/blindness then severe disorientation for the next ten minutes and fully dissipating in the next hour at lastest but not harmful types of fireworks rather than range, melee, or other forms of attacking which can be somewhat powerful even though they have their respective limits. While dust can be used to enhance the explosions of the fireworks to give them more effects given the many properties of dust, Jericho refuses to use it. The addition (1 black powder + 6 brimstone + 4 saltpeter + 10 silver)/calcination; Skill(s) Craft (alchemy) which is a magical rune to any recible will cause incorporeal creatures in the same space to become sensitive to the light or partially blind as well. This is due to Jericho’s light in the dark manipulation which can broadly incorporate spiritual lightness in negative dark environments. It’s viewed as ridding the area of negative spirits or energies. The weapon itself does not have a name since Jericho is not one to attach oneself to objects, but the name of the attacks do have their appropriate names: Banshee Ballerina A small firework that is the simplest combination of gunpowder and light from semblance but can be only used at night easily unless the weapon has been significantly charged and would otherwise be weak. This firework will break on impact and leave burning on the entity getting hit as well as anyone particularly within a good proximity. It extinguishes itself with a quiet puff of smoke. With a loud, eerie whistling sound, it partially disorients nearby creatures with confusing deafening. (Boring range attack but easy!) Paper Candle Firework This finger-sized explosive detonates noisily 1 round after lighting. Anyone in the same square as a paper candle when it explodes will be only slightly dazzled from light but not harmed. (Super tiny cute mini ground dazzles to surprise, normally fun and don’t blind!) Firecrackers/Spirit These small paper or cloth cylinders or spheres are filled with a tiny charge of black powder. One round after lighting a firecracker in an adjacent square, the firework detonates with a loud bang, dealing some nonlethal damage to any creatures radius of 6 feet and deafening them those in that area temporarily and disorienting in farther areas. The bang also causes unintelligent animals within 20 feet of it to become frightened. Recipe (1 black powder + 1 saltpeter)/calcination. (Ground firework attack!) Sparkling Pinwheel Attached to the top of the gun is a star-like head which spins rapidly and sheds a curtain of dazzling sparks 15 feet wide. The curtain of sparks obscures vision, granting concealment against creatures on the opposite side. Unless someone has their hand directly on the flames, it won’t necessarily burn anyone but it does some dazzling in order to blind opponents. If there is too much movement, the sparkling pinwheel cannot spin smoothly and instead fills a single 5-foto square with shower of sparks and loses the dazzling effects. Recipe (5 black powder + 15 magnesium + 30 phosphorus)/calcination. (Beautiful dazzling sparkles like stars!) Jumping Jenny This small, round paper packet is filled with a sparkling propellant and pierced with several irregular holes, which causes it to dance and spin as the firework burns. After a jumping jenny is lit, it fills its square with sparks, dealing some explosive damage, then moving into a random adjacent square. Unlike the other dazzling attacks, this one is directed to the sky for a higher range. (Small dazzling firework show.) Dancing Peonies Dinner-plate-sized packet containing three jumping jennies which can be shot high into the sky but dissolve nigh instantaneously. Ingredients are 3 parts black powder + 20 parts magnesium + 3 saltpeter/calcination. (Large dazzling firework show.) Flame Fountain Firework Using the firework gun in the hallow metal portion of it contains slow-burning powder. When the fuse is lit, it creates a 3-foot-long, blazing fountain of red-hot fiery sparks. This fountain of sparks is wielded as if it were a heavy mace. Attacks with the fountain are melee touch attacks. The fountain sheds light as a torch and can ignite combustible materials such as parchment, straw, dry sticks, and cloth. Once ignited, it lasts for not much longer than 1 minute. (Melee but with fireworks!) Starfountain Firework This is a difficult attack to achieve it mostly serves as yet another dazzling light show as the gun is propped up to emit arcs of multi-colored sparks when lit. It loudly releases brightly colored streaks of tiny flaming particles for a fairly significant time which can soar far up into the sky before dispersing, causing painful but nonlethal damage to opponents below within a 20-foot-radius spread. The harm itself is mostly just annoying and distracting and the attack as a whole is disorienting and semi blinding or deafening for the most part. (Beautiful light show but can be annoying too close!) Skydragon Firework The skydragon is the apex of the firework artisan's craft in which when lit it will shake and emit a handful of white sparks, shedding light as a torch. After skydragon is lit, the tube of the gun which shoots skydragon takes flight at an impressive speed for a height of 60 feet traveling in the direction it is pointed when the gun was initially propped up to shoot the standing firework, then descends towards in a parabola figure at intense speed. There is a loud explosion in a burst of light and sound Skydragon deals immense damage from explosion alone to any creature within 10 feet of its flight path then also blinding and deafening for those in the immediate area varying in degree from proximity or reflex. If a skydragon's flight path causes it to hit a solid object, the firework will either continue in a random direction with only 30% of its original power, or splatter on impact. The problem with skydragon though, is that it’s a standing fireworks, which must be set down on a surface to function properly which often promotes attack of opportunity. There is a 50% chance that the firework tips over and falls on its side. A creature can tip over an adjacent standing firework which will provoking attacks of opportunity either way. When a standing firework tips over, there is a 50% chance that it immediately misfires. An undetonated, tipped standing firework can be reset as a move action that provokes attacks of opportunity; a tipped, lit standing firework misfires if it detonates. Misfires, on the other hand detonate in an undesirable and often destructive manner. A misfiring firework explodes in a 5-foot-radius burst. Creatures and people in the area are blinded temporally and hurt from the explosive. Recipe (30 black powder + 30 magnesium + 40 phosphorus)/calcination or (1 black powder + 5 magnesium + 1 saltpeter)/calcination. (Super OP explosion attack but realistically impossible to achieve…) Semblance Light in the dark; Jericho is capable of manipulating light or light elements in darkness. This means that the semblance can practically only be used at night and is mostly limited to spiritual attributes such as one’s own spirituality or heavenly energies from celestial objects such as stars, planets, and moons including their own light or reflections of which. A fun thing that can be done is drawing with light. Since Jericho cannot really speak, reliance on symbols are necessary in which this is easily done using the light semblance. Since stars are far away however, the semblance itself is rather weak and cannot really do much on its own and is not a battle-worthy ally other than navigational or guiding purposes. The semblance is stronger during the full moon. Normally during activation, Jericho’s hair and eyes becomes the color of the night sky and when the semblance is stronger such as during a full moon, entire body becomes the color of the night similar to a galaxial silhouette (this is because Jericho manipulates light and Jericho’s physical attributes are very light such as skin and hair which can be easily manipulated during semblance activation). A blood moon or lunar eclipse are Jericho’s worst nightmare however. Other Notes Theme Song The theme song is below with a video that highly depicts the visuals of the beauty that is Jericho in terms of astrological and spiritual/metaphysical reference. https://www.facebook.com/nefariouslyloved/videos/592306144293146/ EXP/Timeline Season 0.5 BST 4-1 Are You Nocturnal? - 75 EXP * Cuddles Nameless Gallery Category:Characters